1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for a radio transceiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless radio transceivers find uses in a variety of applications such as, for example, providing communication between computers, file servers, and other wireless devices. A wireless radio transceiver may substantially benefit from a system that reduces interference between antennas positioned in substantially close proximity.